Bunnie Rabbot (Pre-SGW)
'Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette '''is among the main characters of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog comics from Archie Comics. She has been an important part of the Freedom Fighters since her first appearance in Issue 3 when she was rescued from Dr. Robotnik's SWATbots by Sonic. Her bionic parts grant her extraordinary strength, making her the muscle of the FF team. History Pre-Super Genesis Wave Bunnie Rabbot (pronounced "rah-boh") originally heralds from the Southern Baronies, a region that separated from the Kingdom of Acorn during their Great War with the Overlands, but she left the Baronies after discovering that her parents were traitors. She tried to make a life for herself by starting up her own farm on the kingdom's border and she was happy for a time, but when Dr. Robotnik rose to power her carefree lifestyle was threatened. One fateful day, Bunnie was captured by SWATbots and thrown into a mobile Roboticizer. Luckily, Sonic the Hedgehog and Rotor the Walrus heard her calling for help and destroyed her robotic captors before shutting off the machine. The roboticization process was already half way when it was shut down and Bunnie emerged from the machine with mechanical legs and a robotic left arm. Bunnie found that her limbs were still fully functional and was able to adapt to the change easily, finding her newfound enhanced strength to be a tremendous boon to her new Freedom Fighter friends. Bunnie's addition to the Freedom Fighters provided a heavy-hitter to the team, someone capable of taking on some of Dr. Robotnik's stronger robots (for example, Mecha Sonic). While her roboticized limbs were her greatest asset, there were times when they proved to be her undoing. As well as needing regular maintenance, there were occasions when she lost control of her limbs, such as when she fought Robotnik's Magnabot and the times when her cybernetics were hijacked by A.D.A.M. and the Iron Queen. In Sonic Super Special #11, ''Bunnie faced a dilemma when her body began to reject her roboticized limbs, no longer functioning with her central nervous system. Bunnie's options were 1) have her robotic limbs disconnected and leaving her a cripple, 2) have her limbs replaced with upgraded cybernetic prosthetics but at the cost of never being de-roboticized, or 3) undergo de-roboticization with an untested procedure with no guarantee she could survive the process. After much painful contemplation, Bunnie opted to have her limbs upgraded. Her new limbs were more streamlined and complimented her figure, unlike her bulkier original limbs, and she made great use of these parts for several years. Following Dr. Eggman's "Operation: Clean Sweep", New Mobotropolis found itself under attack by the Death Egg Mk. II. Whilst fighting against Titan Metal Sonic, the wizard Ixis Naugus struck the giant robot with his crystalline magic, but Bunnie was caught in the crossfire. Bunnie's body was almost completely crystallised by the blast and she was hurried to a hospital, but Doctor Quack had no means of treating her condition. After the battle, Naugus visited Bunnie in hospital and (insincerely) apologised for his carelessness during the fight. He used his magic to try and heal Bunnie's crystallisation and was more successful than he had counted on. Not only did he cure the crystallisation, but he restored Bunnie's body to normal flesh and blood again. This effect was unintentional, but Naugus played on the citizens' reaction and claimed that he had rewarded Bunnie for her valour and heroism. Despite having wanted to be normal again since she was first roboticized, Bunnie found herself conflicted after finally having her wish unexpectedly granted. She had come to rely on her bionics for so many years and they had allowed her so many abilities that she had come to take for granted, and so she felt lost and incomplete without them. No longer able to fight as she had once done, Bunnie retired from the Freedom Fighters. Following the near-death of her husband Antoine, she has left New Mobotropolis in order to find herself. Post-Super Genesis Wave Following the ''Sonic/Mega Man crossover event "Worlds Collide", the timeline of Sonic's world has been radically altered. In this new reality, Bunnie's origins and character history are significantly different. In the Post-Super Genesis Wave timeline, much of Bunnie's early life is unknown. What is known is that she was raised in Mobotropolis on Westside Island by the Acorn family's royal nursemaid Rosie Woodchuck. When Doctor Eggman launched his coup d'etat and attacked the kingdom, Bunnie was critically injured and would not have survived were it not for the intervention of Uncle Chuck. Bunnie became the first subject for Chuck's new prototype Roboticizer which succeeded in transforming Bunnie's mangled limbs into bionic attachments. After her roboticization, Bunnie endured a long and painful recuperation as she learned how to use her new limbs. Her condition resulted in other children making fun of her, calling her "Rab-bot" as an insult. However, Miles Prower, another child under Rosie's care, reassured her that he didn't care about her mechanical parts and regarded her as a big sister. Several other refugee children expressed similar feelings and treated Bunnie no differently than before. This lifted Bunnie's spirits and inspired her to live her life to the fullest. Personality Sweet, beautiful, gentle and maternal, Bunnie always looks for the brighter side of life and tries not to let the "lil' thangs" get to her. She's an optimist by nature and has a soft feminine charm and speaks in a heavy southern accent. She's somewhat pragmatic and down to earth, though she's also a good-natured flirt. Despite her girly ways, she has a tomboyish streak in her, especially when it comes to her love of sports (martial arts in particular). She's no pushover from either a physical or a mental standpoint, having a strong sense of courage and determination, and she enjoys competition, though she's never a sore loser. She holds deep love for her friends and family and while she's not afraid to speak her mind, she has their best interests in mind and is always willing to offer her support. Since being roboticized, Bunnie has had mixed feelings about the experience. Though she has struggled with being a cyborg, she appreciated the abilities her mechanical limbs provided and their usefulness in the fight against Robotnik. One of her most difficult moments came when she learned that her body was rejecting her roboticized parts. Faced with either a potentially lethal de-roboticization attempt, having her parts disconnected from her, or receiving an upgrade that would make it impossible for her to ever be De-roboticized, she was overcome with turmoil. However, her desire to help defend Mobius won out, and with Antoine's support, she chose to be upgraded. Much later, after Ixis Naugus has crystallized her limbs, he undid the process and inadvertently returned Bunnie to a fully organic state.. Though excited to be normal, she soon began to feel insecure after realizing all of her newly founded abilities that came with her former metallic parts were gone. But thanks to Antoine, who had helped her through both life-changing experiences, she was able to regain her composure and carry on her life as a Freedom Fighter. Unfortunately, she soon recognized her diminished abilities in battle, and after Antoine was badly injured and left comatose, she blamed herself. Abilities Partly-robotocized Bunnie had tremendous strength in her mechanical limbs and could extend them several times their length to improve her reach. She had good reflexes and sharp hearing as well, though she wasn't much a swimmer. She had rocket boosters in her feet for flight and her arm was equipped with a laser cannon and force-field generator. In addition she is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, specificially judo, which was only enhanced by her robotics. However, her cybernetic nature could also be a liability. Magnets could be used to restrain her and EMP (electro magnetic pulse) blasts could disable her limbs, which would render her helpless; furthermore, she's been susceptible to forces that can take control of technology, such as A.D.A.M.'s nanites or the Iron Queen's Magitek. Having been only half-roboticized, her robotic limbs lacked an actual battery; as such, overuse of her more powerful abilities, such as her laser cannon and shield generator, could greatly tire her out, and extreme overexertion had the potential to kill her. Category:Cyborgs Category:Comic Book Cyborgs Category:Cyborg Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie)